


Sweeter than Sweet

by kittensuh



Series: Commissions~ [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 95 line, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Dom Nakamoto Yuta, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Reward System ig, Sub Lee Taeyong, Sub Suh Youngho | Johnny, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittensuh/pseuds/kittensuh
Summary: Taeyong only did the workout vlive on one condition: getting sweets afterward.Johnny and Yuta manage to deliver - even if somewhat unconventionally.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Commissions~ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732918
Comments: 3
Kudos: 154





	Sweeter than Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [subxuxi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/subxuxi/gifts).



> hello! this is the first of my commissioned works! i am opening that up if anyone is interested, all you need to do is dm me on my twit and i will be in touch!
> 
> beyond that, this fic was a lot of fun to write and for the first time, i really played with a new perspective AND new roles! so this was a lot of fun and i hope everyone likes it as well! thank you all and enjoy~

Beyond baby frogs, Animal Crossing music, rapping, dancing, his boys - beyond all of these factors of his life, Taeyong loves nothing more than sweets. They’re his kryptonite, of sorts, and one of his biggest motivations for doing anything. If they ever play an idol game or even a game within the group and the prize is some sort of sweet, Taeyong is sure to give his 100%.

That’s why he was roped into doing the 95 line exercise Vlive. Johnny and Yuta had both promised him - pinky promised him - that the three of them would get sweets after. 

Now Taeyong wishes he didn’t fall for the sweets trick. Sure he danced like it was going out of style because it was his passion and his life, but there was a fine difference between dancing and working out, especially the way Johnny did it. 

As soon as the Vlive goes out, Taeyong slumps backwards on the studio floor. Yuta and Johnny along with the staff are quick to start picking up the pieces around the room while Taeyong lies like a motionless heap. 

“Remind me to never work out with you two again,” he heaves from deep inside his chest. Apparently, he’s funny enough to Yuta and Johnny as the two men laugh at his dramatic antics. 

“Weak, Yongie,” Yuta snickers endearingly. Johnny offers his agreement through a nod and a snort, the two of them working around the boneless mess that is Taeyong. 

_ Whatever,  _ he thinks,  _ so long as Yuta and Johnny don’t ever push him like this again.  _

Before long, the three of them have rolled up their mats and picked up what equipment they could before heading back to their rooms. Taeyong walks closely behind them with a question on the tip of his tongue, one he doesn’t think he can ask. He lets it slide for now while following them to the dorms. 

“You guys promised sweets,” Taeyong said sternly. He did not just do all these stupid exercises and watch not only Johnny but Yuta as well bend and stretch in ungodly positions his entire evening just for nothing. He realizes he’s pouting but he can’t care less, not when he doesn’t have any sweets presented to him after the day he’s had. 

From just ahead of him, Yuta and Johnny stop and give each other a look before settling back on Taeyong. “We didn’t promise, Yong, plus it wasn’t that bad,” Johnny says, his arm coming down heavy on Taeyong’s shoulders. 

Taeyong has a remark on the tip of his tongue, something about the fact that Johnny was the “instructor” so of course he didn’t think it was too hard, when Yuta speaks up from beside Johnny. “He’s right, Taeyong, it wasn’t bad at all. Definitely not hard enough for sweets,” Yuta says with mirth in his voice. 

The two men continue walking in front of him like he doesn’t exist, like they didn’t just make him pull about every muscle in his body for  _ exercise _ . 

Taeyong can’t help it when he pouts. Like an indignant child, he talks in pout and that doesn’t end now as he says, “I still want sweets though.” It’s almost illegible with how lowly he says it and as he continues walking behind the other two, he thinks his comment has slid past.

The three of them make their ways back to their own rooms. Yuta is the first to separate from them taking his leave and that leaves Johnny and Taeyong. The two of them walk in comfortable silence until they get to Taeyong’s room. Like Yuta, he’s just about to walk into his room when Johnny stops him. 

“Yong,” he says. 

“Yeah?” 

“Do you still want those sweets?” 

Taeyong scoffs. “The ones you promised? Of course I do.” 

Johnny chuckles sweetly. His eyes glimmer in the light and Taeyong is fixated. “I have some in my room just come chill after your shower.” Johnny leaves him at that, doesn’t go into any further detail, just turns and heads back towards his own room. 

Taeyong doesn’t think any more of it than the fact that he’s getting treats when he goes into the shower happily.

**

“Johnny!” Taeyong calls from the other side of the door. He knocks steadily, waiting for some sort of answer. He waits a minute before knocking again when there’s no response. “Johnny?” he asks again. 

When there’s no answer, he finally tries the door handle. Surprisingly, it gives under his hand. Thinking nothing of it, Taeyong pushes open the door and steps in. 

The first thing he notes is that the room is dark. That in itself is uncharacteristic of Johnny who is always doing whatever he does with the lights on or at least the windows open for natural light to flow in. Now it seems like no one’s in the room except him. 

He’s just about to turn around and head back out when there’s a hand at his arm. Immediately, Taeyong knows it’s Johnny who begins to pull him into the room. Before he can ask what’s going on, Johnny pushes him onto the bed. “The fuck? John, what’s going on?” he asks sternly. But Johnny just ignores him to go back to love the door and turn on the lights. 

It takes him a minute to adjust, but when he does, Taeyong notices that he and Johnny aren’t the only ones in the room. Yuta is sitting in the chair by the desk, his eyes expectant and already on Taeyong. He looks calm and still and Taeyong’s heart skips a beat. There’s a question he longs to ask, but instead, Johnny presses him back into the bed with haste. 

Johnny wastes no time, his mouth connected to Taeyong’s skin in seconds. “Oh, f-uck!” Taeyong whines from his throat. Johnny looks like a man possessed, scrambling to hold Taeyong wherever he possibly can and kiss down his navel. His moves quickly and hastily and Taeyong thinks he’ll remember the way Johnny’s big hands feel on his narrow waist forever. 

Yuta, for what it’s worth, keeps his eyes glued on the two of them. Taeyong looks over to him with morbid curiosity and when they catch eyes, his small body shudders. Yuta’s piercing gaze is strong on the best of days, but right now, as he runs over the line of Johnny’s long body and looks at the places the two of them meet, Taeyong feels like a precious piece of art. 

They keep eye contact strongly, Yuta keeping his eyes locked onto his and Taeyong trying his hardest to look away, but finding he doesn’t really want to. 

“It’s amazing, right?” Johnny says, suddenly by his ear. “He grabs you and he keeps you right there, you can’t look away.” Johnny’s voice is deep and strong, his hot breath running over the expanse of his throat. 

And he’s right and suddenly, all the pieces come together and Taeyong turns from Yuta’s gaze to look at Johnny. “You two…” he says out of breath. His sentence drops out, but nothing else needs to be said, not when Johnny giggles sweetly while pushing away from his body. 

Watching the elder move, Taeyong tracks the way he goes to Yuta. Small, untouched, overwhelmed, Taeyong feels a warmth flood his belly while he watches and waits with bated breath for what the other two will do. “We’ve been thinking about it, and we want to play with you too, if you’ll let us,” Yuta says. His hand looks nice on Johnny’s waist and Taeyong feels his breath catch again. 

“Think of it as your ‘sweets.’” The mention of the word makes his stomach coil tight. 

“Please!” he exclaims, his mouth getting ahead of himself. He slaps both hands over his mouth, taking a deep breath that moves his entire chest. He slowly pulls his hands away. “Please, I mean, I would like that.” 

Snickering, Yuta pats Johnny’s hip twice. The elder understands and immediately moves to sit beside Taeyong. “Go ahead and kiss him, Johnny.” 

Within seconds, Taeyong’s back is pressed against the soft bed, Johnny attached to his lips with voracity. Taeyong kisses him back with as much gusto, his hands rushing to grip on to Johnny’s hair. His moans and whines become drowned by Johnny’s lips, their firmness and plushness intoxicating. 

Johnny’s hands are firm on his sides, guiding him and pushing him where he wants. Taeyong thinks back to their exercises, the way that Johnny’s arms bulged everytime he did push ups, how his thighs bulged out each time his body planked. If Taeyong tries hard, he can even smell the slightest sheen of sweat from the elder as he kisses him harshly. 

The two of them remain in their lip lock until Yuta comes up beside them. Johnny pulls back obediently and Taeyong’s mind reels with the whiplash from kissing to not. However, he doesn’t have to wait long before Yuta takes the eldest’s place, his hand cupping Taeyong’s jaw and guiding him where he pleases. 

“Are you gonna be good for us?” he murmurs in his deep drawl. Taeyong is hypnotized by everything that is Yuta right now as he nods, his eyes never leaving the other man’s. 

The youngest gives a little laugh, his hand coming up to hold Taeyong’s hair. “Words, baby,” he says lowly, “if you’re gonna play with us, you have to use your words.” 

Taeyong who’s usually so good at speaking and keeping his thoughts in check goes numb. Nodding profusely, he looks at Johnny and then up to Yuta. “Y-Yes, I will. Be good,” he stammers softly, voice broken before anything’s begun. 

The thought makes Yuta chuckle lightly. He loosens his grip on Taeyong but before the two can separate, Yuta swoops down and catches his lips in a harsh kiss. Taeyong falls backward on the bed, a lump of a gasp caught in his throat. 

Kissing Yuta is much different than kissing Johnny. Johnny’s lips are plump and full but his kiss is soft and delicate, hurried and needy and everything all at once. Kissing him feels messy and gross in the most pleasant way. On the other hand, Yuta’s kiss is hard and concentrated, slow but rhythmic and experienced in a way that makes Taeyong feel drunk on him. 

Yuta pulls away first, his body disconnecting from Taeyong’s. His eyes burn hard when he stares at Taeyong’s eyes. “Ready for your sweets, honey?” 

The youngest doesn’t give him time to answer as he pulls back and stands straight leaving Taeyong flat on the bed and staring at him with want. He watches the way Yuta beckons Johnny over and the way the elder follows simply. “Johnny baby, do you think Yongie deserves to be fucked?” Yuta asks softly but loud enough for Taeyong to hear. 

It turns him on more than it should, being talked about like he’s not in the room. 

Johnny looks over at him and then back to Yuta and then back to Taeyong. He looks small somehow, pliant, and Taeyong pulls his best begging face. If he plays his cards right, he can beg Johnny and Johnny will beg Yuta. 

“Not yet.” 

Taeyong’s eyes widen. He watches the other two men, his hands forming into fists in the sheets around him. He has to bite his tongue to hold back the whimpers and begs he wants to let out. He knows he’s not running the show, merely watching it happen around him and he’s the exclusive guest this one time. 

Suddenly, Johnny is back on the bed and lying on him. They’re both evidently hard through their clothes and Johnny locks onto his neck without invitation. Taeyong gasps but falls silent again letting Johnny mark him to his heart’s content. They rub at each other like teenagers getting off for the first time, their bulges grinding and the friction soothing even just a little bit of their edge. 

Yuta comes up to them and runs his hand over all the skin he can touch. Johnny’s hair, his shoulders, down his arms and hands until they get to Taeyong’s hair, down the side of his face, and over his front. “We’re gonna stretch you out and fuck you, Taeyong, is that okay?” 

Remembering the golden rule, Taeyong looks up at Yuta’s lustful eyes. “Yes. Please fuck me, do it.” 

The sound of a popping cap fills the room and startles Johnny into straightening his back. Sitting up, he faces Taeyong head on. “Can I take off his pants?” he asks Yuta. Taeyong waits with bated excitement for the answer, happy when Yuta nods. 

Johnny works quickly to get him undone, his hands sliding across his waist and pulling down his pants and underwear in one go. If he hadn’t done this before with each of them it might’ve been awkward, but instead, Taeyong revels in the freedom, his hand coming down to play with his cock loosely. 

Johnny has pulled his pants off too and his fingers, now covered in lube, slither their way down to Taeyong’s hole. The younger sighs in content. He has been waiting for this moment since Johnny tackled him to the bed and now that it’s in his sights, he can’t wait much longer. 

Luckily for him, Johnny can’t seem to either, his finger touching the skin of his rim delicately. Taeyong jumps with the cold application but settles quickly when it warms up. “Do it,” he murmurs, “c’mon, do it, Johnny. I need it.” The tip of the elder’s finger slips in and Taeyong sighs in heavy relief. Johnny’s fingers aren’t long by many means, but they’re thick and expert and Taeyong is just happy to be filled up. 

Johnny moves with slow delicacy, his fingers slowly being added to the mix and making Taeyong jolt with each stretch. It isn’t until he’s three fingers deep that he crooks them all at once, the sound leaving Taeyong’s body urgently. He squeals in surprise when his prostate is steadily run over. “You like that?” Yuta asks him cockily. When Taeyong can only whine in response, he feels it pick up urgently. 

The eldest thrusts his fingers in and out without remorse, shaking Taeyong’s full body and sending him up the bed. “Fuck,  _ fuck.  _ Johnny, get in. I need you, Please!” he cries needily. But he doesn’t run this show. 

Both of the men on the bed turn back to look at Yuta who looks over them like he’s a judge. Johnny’s hard in his pants and Taeyong twitches every second from the pressure inside him. 

When Yuta says yes, it’s a relief for everyone involved. Johnny is quick to take off his pants while simultaneously slicking up his own cock. Yuta hands him a condom and he happily takes it, rolling it on steadily. Taeyong can only watch in delight, ready for it all. 

Johnny comes back up to him, ready to sink in. His cock is hot and when Johnny positions himself at his rim, Taeyong whimpers. He ruts down onto the sensation. And then Johnny does exactly what he wants, pushing his cock in slowly until it fills Taeyong full. 

And Taeyong’s been fucked by Johnny before. He knows that Johnny's pretty big. That doesn’t mean that he’s not taken by surprise every time anyway. When he starts thrusting shallowly, Taeyong clings to him, arms wrapped around his neck and bringing him down for a messy, breathy kiss. 

The two of them move amongst themselves for a while, kissing and breathing softly until Taeyong forgets everything that isn’t Johnny. 

“Fuck!” Johnny whimpers at his ear. Taeyong doesn’t know what he’s exclaiming about until he feels it. There’s a sudden shove that’s more than what Johnny has been doing, but it’s burrowing his cock deeper inside him. Taeyong lets out a scream of surprise, feeling Johnny’s cock fill him up deeply.

The rocking continues, each time more forceful and deeper and Johnny and Taeyong whine in sync at the sensation. “That’s right, my sweets, love how I fuck you?” Yuta’s voice travels through and around Taeyong like the steady vibration in their music and the pieces connect. Yuta’s hands tighten on Johnny’s waist and his thrusts become rough and staccato, Johnny’s hands and thrusts therein becoming all the more forceful. “You’re fucking him so well, Johnny, look at him.” 

And Taeyong wonders what he looks like to two of his best friends in the world in this moment, their fierce leader lying back, vision blurring and unfocused, cock red, hard, and untouched. He wonders if he looks as broken as he feels, muscles sore not only from working out but from the way Johnny grips him and how Yuta held him down minutes prior. 

The thrusts slow down for a minute and Taeyong forces himself to focus enough on the faces that come into his vision. Johnny looks as wrecked as he feels but it’s Yuta that stares at him with concern and warmth in his eyes. Yuta’s hand brushes down the side of Taeyong’s face. “How do you like your treat, Yongie? For working out so well with us today. Worth it?” 

_ Worth it?  _ Taeyong asks himself. Between Johnny’s thick cock stuffing him full, the eldest falling at the hands of the youngest like Taeyong would never envision, and Yuta acting like the stability Taeyong needs, he would do all of those stupid exercises all over again. 

Nodding, Taeyong agrees to the question. “Definitely worth it.” His cock weeps against his stomach and he finds that he means it. 

His reaction makes the other two laugh. “Good boy, Yongie,” Johnny says softly to him alone followed by Yuta pressing his lips to his. The way he leans over sends Johnny deeper inside and Taeyong chokes, his hand coming up for purchase on one bicep each. Because of their position, they stay stuck like this, Johnny lodged deep inside him, his lips passing gasps and kisses all along Taeyong’s jaw and Yuta kissing him with sweet intensity. 

The sweetness is spoiled when Johnny begins to rock his hips. He moves softly but every minuscule shift inside of Taeyong feels like he’s being torn apart. Kissing Yuta becomes harder and harder until it’s just him breathing into the other’s space. Johnny’s cock is snug against his prostate holding him there, still, and Taeyong is useless beyond measure. “P-Please,” he stutters in a breath. His lips brush against Yuta’s, just barely, need travelling in his tone. 

Johnny bites the lobe of his ear, hips still rocking. “Words, Yong, Yuta likes words.” Yuta, who is still pressed flat to Johnny’s back and in Taeyong’s face, turns to Johnny. The two of them work in unison so well, their bodies pressed side by side and aligned like they belong in such a way Taeyong feels like he’s seeing some kind of miracle. This is far sweeter than any deserts would be. 

The two men meet lips and press into a kiss right in front of him. The sight of them makes Taeyong itch, his hands tightening in their hold, cock jumping. Johnny and Yuta fit perfectly from Johnny’s sloppy compliance to Yuta’s hard touch and press. When Taeyong sits forward, he attaches his lips to the cut of Yuta’s jaw, running his lips over the curve before meeting in the middle. With the three of them pressed together, the desperation runs high. Johnny’s tongue curls over his and Yuta’s follows suit, everyone moving around in patterns so no one is left out. 

Before too long, Taeyong can’t ignore the way his cock cries and his abdomen tightens up, wanting so badly to come for his bandmates. “Please,” he begins, “I wanna cum. I-I need to,” his voice strains out around his words and Yuta only snickers as he straightens. 

“Come. Both of you,” he says lowly before picking up his pace again. He thrusts into Johnny hard and every push forward fills Taeyong to the brim, making his mind go numb and dumb. He feels it, feels the way he’s slipping so close to the edge, feels it too close, until one more hard thrust of Johnny’s cock sends the two of them barreling. Taeyong cries loudly as he stripes up his shirt and Johnny follows close behind, his come filling the condom continuously. 

The next time he opens his eyes, Johnny is settled beside him sleeping soundly and Yuta is nowhere to be found. “Hey,” said man says as he walks out of the bathroom. Taeyong tracks his movement as he gets closer to him until he settles just beside him. “Hope you liked your treats, Yongie.” Taeyong giggles softly at the question, body still pressed to Johnny’s bed, Yuta on one side, and Johnny on his other. 

He definitely liked this treat. 

**Author's Note:**

> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/kitten_suh)   
>  [twit](https://twitter.com/kitten_suh)
> 
> comments and kudos are what keep writers writing!!


End file.
